Layana Garret y la locura del amor
by ItaDea
Summary: Layana era una estudiante normal,hasta que entró en hogwarts y...conoció a su profesor de pociones...xDD


**Capítulo 1: El comienzo de lo inesperado **

Las vacaciones habían pasado tan de repente que Layana casi no se había dado cuenta. Lo había pasado tan bien corriendo por la playa, haciendo escapadas por la montaña… Recordó que en cierto momento de las vacaciones se había reído mucho, por primera vez en su vida.  
Pero todo lo bueno se tenía que acabar en algún momento, tenía que volver a clase, pero Layana no era una persona normal, era una bruja, e iba cada uno de septiembre al Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, donde comenzaría un nuevo curso.  
En su casa, mientras el atardecer bajaba por las aguas de la playa que se encontraba frente a ella, pensó que tardaría muchos meses en volver a ver aquella playa, aquel lugar, así que recorrió los pasillos que se perdían por la casa de dos pisos de Baker Street, y luego se sentó en la cama mirando hacia el techo.  
Pensó que volvería a encontrarse con sus amigas, también brujas, venidas de familias muggles, de familias de magos, tenia amigas de todas partes, y ante este pensamiento sonrió y su hermano pequeño (al que tanto odiaba), se acercó a ella y, después de reírse falsamente(con el típico jajaja sin ganas), le gritó que bajara a cenar.  
Entró en la cocina y los más suculentos manjares aparecieron sobre la mesa. Con la boca hecha agua, se sentó y, después de bendecir la mesa, comenzaron a comer en silencio.  
En el ambiente había algo inquietante, sabía que sus padres le volverían decir que se quedara, y fuera de nuevo al instituto muggle, pero se volvería a negar. Había soñado tantas veces con dejar el instituto que no dejaría Hogwarts por nada del mundo.  
El primero en hablar fue el padre. Se levantó, y con voz segura le dijo:  
"Lay..."Pero ella le cortó bruscamente.  
"Voy a ir, digáis lo que digáis" "¿No prefieres pensártelo un poco?" "Llevo pensándolo todo el verano, y creo que estoy mejor allí" "Pero…" "No insistas mamá. Me voy a dormir" y dicho esto, subió las escaleras y se acostó con nerviosismo en su cama.  
Después de unos sueños extraños, en los que salía el profesor Severus Snape (el profesor de pociones), se levantó cuando aún no había amanecido.  
Como cada uno de septiembre, salieron con tiempo de sobra para coger el tren que saldría a las once de la mañana desde el Andén 9 y ¾ , situado en King Cross.  
Su hermano revoloteaba a su alrededor, sonriendo y pensando que se libraría de Layana durante muchos meses después.  
"Después de todo, le voy a echar de menos" pensó Layana, cogiendo un carro e introduciendo su baúl y su lechuza. A su lado pasaron algunos chicos que iban a su mismo curso, entre ellos divisó a Harry Potter y a su lado y con el pelo rojo llameante, la familia Weasley. Cuando llegaron a la barrera que separaba los andenes 9 y 10 de la estación, se giró hacia sus padres y su hermano y dijo:  
"De acuerdo, nos vemos en verano..."al oír este comentario su hermano gritó de jubilo y varios pasajeros los miraron con caras extrañas."Gracias"dijo con sarcasmo, y luego siguió hablando con sus padres:  
"Según los acontecimientos en este curso, vendré o no en navidad, no lo sé" "Lay, te vamos a echar muchísimo de menos…" "Mamá no llores, vendré sana y salva, después de todo soy una bruja"y les sonrió para que se quedaran tranquilos.  
Luego se dio la vuelta y pasó a través de la barrera, para encontrarse frente a frente con el tren que la llevaría hacia el colegio. Junto a él había numerosos chicos con trajes negros despidiéndose también de sus familiares.  
Después de subir y dejar el baúl en un compartimento, fue en busca de sus amigas para sentarse juntas y hablar de sus anécdotas de verano. Entonces las encontró en un vagón, las miró con una sonrisa en los labios: Nagaal de Huflepuff, Emmariel de Ravenclaw, Sket de Gryffindor, Mallos de Hufflepuff, Itahisa de Slytherin, Xanon de Ravenclaw y Eärwen de Ravenclaw. Layana compartía la casa de Slytherin con Itahisa. Todas la saludaron sonriendo y diciendo el típico ¡Hola, así que se sentó con ellas y comenzó la retahíla de preguntas sobre el verano, mientras el tren comenzaba a acelerar.  
Parecía que todas habían disfrutado del verano, pero también estaban nerviosas por comenzar un nuevo curso en Hogwarts.  
"Este año tenemos asignaturas nuevas"dijo Nagaal con aquella felicidad que siempre mostraba después del verano.  
"A estudiar de nuevo"dijo Sket con ironía, pues odiaba pasarse horas y horas en la biblioteca y en la sala común, sin nada más que libros y más libros a su alrededor. "Pero aprenderemos hechizos nuevos, para hacérselos a Wake "dijo Layana con felicidad, planeando una venganza contra Richard. En cursos anteriores no paraba de incordiarla y como no había tenido la ocasión de vengarse (siempre iba rodeado de amigos más mayores que él, como ese tal Draco Malfoy), este año le tocaba a ella vengarse.  
"Para mi que te gusta y no lo quieres admitir"dijo Itahisa metiendo baza, para molestarle.  
"?Qué!" se levantó con la cara de un color escarlata"A mi no me puede gustar eso" "¿Y porque te pones tan roja?"Comentó Itahisa riéndose.  
Layana levantó la varita pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún hechizo y saltarse las normas, apareció la señora regordeta con el carro. Sintiendo hambre (apenas había querido desayunar sabiendo lo que les esperaba en el tren) entre todas juntaron algo de dinero y compraron de todo un poco para las ocho, y en silencio fueron comiendo, una a una, las provisiones del viaje.  
Cuando comenzaba el atardecer aún seguían en silencio, murmurando cosas, y adormecidas, mientras pasaban por un campo verde, lleno de vacas.  
Por fin llegó la noche y el tren aminoró su marcha, mientras el bullicio renacía de nuevo, y se preparaban todos para bajar. Una voz femenina anunció que dejaran sus pertenencias en el tren y las ocho salieron empujadas por los demás. Al salir, una fría brisa demostraba que se había acabado el verano, y oyeron la típica voz del guardabosque diciendo que los pequeñajos de primero fueran hacia él. Les tocaba subirse en barca y navegar por el lago hasta el castillo, y como de costumbre saludo a aquellos tres chicos que lo conocían desde primero: Ron Weasley, Harry Potter y Hermione Granger.  
Layana les envió una mirada, y observó a Harry, de pelo negro azabache, y a su cicatriz, que relucía en la frente. Él la pilló observándole y le sonrió. Luego se metió en un carro tirado por la nada y Layana se metió en otro con Xanon, Mallos y Emmariel.  
Mientras subían la cuesta hacia el castillo, se podía ver el mismo, iluminado por las infinitas ventanas que permanecían encendidas, como las estrellas del cielo.  
Por fin llegaron a los portones del castillo, y juntas bajaron con los demás. Mientras llegaba el resto se dirigieron al Gran Comedor, pero cuando las ocho habían alcanzado la puerta, se oyó una voz fría y severa:  
"Layana Garret"llamó la voz.  
Layana se giró, y vislumbró al profesor de pociones Severus Snape, esperándola al pie de las escaleras. Todas se quedaron mirándola, primero a ella y luego a él.  
"Ahora vuelvo"les dijo, y esperó a que todos hubiesen entrado al comedor. Entonces aparecieron los de primero y se dirigió con el profesor Snape escaleras arriba, pasando por pasillos y pasillos, hasta que llegaron a un despacho que Layana reconoció como la Sala de Profesores. El profesor Snape se sentó y empezó a revolver los papeles de un archivador que tenía sobre la mesa. Layana notó el calor que emanaba de la chimenea encendida. Mientras, Snape revolvía los papeles y murmuraba "aja", o "bien".  
Luego sacó unas hojas. Las leyó y releyó durante un par de minutos. Layana empezó a cansarse de estar allí y pensó en irse, pues a lo mejor el profesor se había equivocado. Pero justo cuando le iba a pedir que si podía bajar, Snape la llamó y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.  
"Te he llamado para prevenirte sobre las clases de Pociones, así que he pensado que como no se te dan muy bien, me gustaría que dieses clases conmigo, clases de pociones extra" "Si usted cree que las necesito, de acuerdo"dijo mirándole a los ojos, que los tenía negros y vacíos. Layana notó aquel frío que sentía cuando él estaba cerca o la miraba directamente a los ojos, pero no notó el mismo vació de siempre, sino que se sentía bien allí, a su lado. Se sentía protegida, como un padre a una hija, pero cuando se sentaba con su padre no tenía aquel sentimiento. En cambio, no era exactamente eso. Iba más allá. Podía ver a través de sus ojos negros la ausencia de algo, pero no pudo pensar más en eso, porque el profesor la interrumpió.  
"Entonces todos los días a las ocho¿de acuerdo?" "Aquí estaré¿en las mazmorras no?" preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Snape asintió con la cabeza.  
"Bajemos al comedor"dijo levantándose con una sonrisa en los labios, Layana lo siguió a través de los pasillos. El silencio reinaba por todo el castillo, solamente roto por sus pasos y los de Snape. Cuando por fin llegaron a la puerta que daba al Gran Comedor, ésta se abrió y salió la profesora McGonagall con el Sombrero Seleccionador.  
Layana entró en el Gran Comedor. Estaba iluminado dignamente para una cena por todo lo alto. Los platos ya rebosaban de comida. Pudo ver los gorros negros que adornaban cada mesa, repletas de estudiantes hambrientos. Miró hacia la mesa de los profesores, donde Snape acababa de sentarse, junto a él, Remus Lupin, y en el centro de la mesa Albus Dumbledore, por el cual Layana sentía afecto y respeto aunque no lo conociese personalmente. Le dirigió una amigable mirada a través de sus gafas de media luna y los ojos azules zafiro, que brillaban bajo el techo estrellado. Layana buscó a Itahisa y se sentó junto a ella, mientras ésta se ocupaba en hablar con aquel chico de pelo rubio platino. Itahisa reparó en ella y se giró, dejando a medias su conversación.  
"¿Dónde estabas?" preguntó abriendo los ojos "Estabas detrás mía y cuando volví para preguntarte una cosa no te volví a ver" "Será porque no entré al comedor. Me fui a la sala de profesores" "¿Para?" dijo abriendo aún más los ojos.  
"Para que el profesor Snape me diera más clases. De recuperación, ya sabes" "Ah sí, bueno, jaja, pues ya sabes¡a esforzarte, pero yo que tú no me quedaría a solas con él"dijo, y volvió a la conversación con el chico rubio.  
Layana observó a Snape con el tenedor en las manos. Tenía aquella expresión de desagrado de siempre, pero al mirar sus ojos negros, volvió el escalofrío. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Qué era aquello que trataba de mostrarle el corazón? No podía gustarle, era imposible, lo quería, pero como profesor, como jefe de la casa, pero nada más¿o quizás sí? A Layana le surgió un nudo en el estomago y se le resbaló el tenedor, pero nadie le hizo caso. Estaba petrificada¿que era aquel vuelco en su corazón? No pudo pensarlo a tiempo. La comida desapareció y el Profesor Dumbledore se levantó.  
"Bueno, he de recordaros las normas del colegio. No debéis entrar al Bosque Prohibido ni correr por los pasillos. No hagáis magia entre clases y no andéis merodeando por el castillo al anochecer. Que tengáis un buen curso. A dormir" Todo el colegio se levantó yendo en dirección a la puerta. Layana no se levantó, se quedó hasta que todos salieron. Entonces salió y bajó a las mazmorras del castillo.  
Cruzó pasillos y pasillos cada vez más oscuros, hasta encontrar por fin la entrada a su casa, pero entonces recordó que no sabía la contraseña. De repente salió alguien de pelo platino y rubio. Era Draco Malfoy. "Ah, con que estás aquí..." Layana se extrañó. Ese chico, al cual no conocía, la estaba buscando.  
"Itahisa me pidió que viniera, ella se estaba cayendo de sueño y la mandé a dormir. Le prometí que me ocuparía de que llegaras a la casa." Layana lo miró. No sabía si aquello era verdad, pero tenía sueño y quería entrar en la casa.  
"¿Cuál es la contraseña?" preguntó bajando la mirada.  
Draco sonrió. "Es "lengua de serpiente" (la entrada se abrió). Vamos, es tarde, puede haber prefectos por ahí, jaja, como yo"se rió" Voy a hacer la ronda, ya nos veremos" y se marchó dejando a Layana sola con la entrada abierta a punto de cerrarse. Layana reaccionó y entró con rapidez. En la sala común ya no había nadie, debía de ser muy tarde. Escuchó los leves ronquidos de los alumnos en la escalera. Luego subió por la de las chicas y entró en su cuarto, donde ya dormían sus compañeras de habitación. Se sentó sobre su cama, a los pies de su baúl. Se acostó mirando al techo, y cerrando los ojos se durmió.

Al día siguiente, en el Gran Comedor, pudo notarse lo que les costaba a los alumnos levantarse de nuevo temprano para ir a clase. Layana se sentó en la mesa de su casa, compartiendo su desayuno con los alumnos de su propio curso y de otros.  
Layana los miró con gracia. Algunos no se enteraban de lo que hacían porque estaban demasiado dormidos como para darse cuenta de ello. Por toda la mesa podía verse a alumnos intentando tomarse los cereales como si fuera el zumo o metiendo el zumo de calabaza dentro de las gachas, mojando la tostada en los cereales, etc.  
Sonrió y empuñó la cuchara empezando sus gachas. Mientras, los de Slytherin abucheaban a Harry Potter, que acababa de pasar por la puerta del comedor. Sus amigos les enviaron miradas amenazadoras mientras el resto del comedor seguía dormido y no se daba cuenta de la situación.  
"Los horarios de cuarto"dijo una voz, y Layana cogió su ejemplar.  
"A primera tenemos..." "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" dijo Itahisa a su lado, mirándole por encima.  
Layana levantó la vista.  
"Buenos días"dijo sonriente "Parece que has dormido bien, a pesar de saber en tu primer día que tienes clases especiales" La sonrisa de Layana se apagó.  
"Gracias por recordármelo"dijo mirándole con rabia. Luego bajo la cabeza"Yo no tengo la culpa" "Jaja, ya claro, tú nunca la tienes"dijo Itahisa con sorna"Bueno, vámonos ya o llegaremos tarde, todos se han ido ya" Se levantaron juntas de la mesa y salieron al pasillo, donde cada curso se iba a su clase. Nagaal y Mallos pasaron delante de ellas y las saludaron, susurrando que iban a Historia de la Magia.  
Subieron a su respectiva clase, y para cuando llegaron ya estaban todos dentro.  
Se situaron frente al escritorio del profesor, donde quedaban vacíos dos asientos junto a un chico muy simpático y que tenía el pelo negro, Christian Dyer.  
El profesor Lupin estaba sentado con su aspecto cansado y enfermizo de siempre, ensimismado y jugando con los dedos, hasta que el ultimo de la clase entró y entonces como despertando de un sueño. Se levantó y comenzó la clase.  
"Bienvenidos a un curso más de Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras. Hoy os enseñaré un Crazla"sacó una caja y de ella salió una especie de araña del tamaño de un perro."Es de la familia de los arácnidos y es venenosa, así que tened cuidado con sus colmillos"Señalo unos colmillos plateados que sobresalían de su boca"Y también hay que tener cuidado con sus largas patas, porque las delanteras tienen una especie de succionadores que dejan sin respirar a sus enemigos y luego con las patas del medio los desgarran, por eso tienen esas garras" Todos miraban con atención al Crazla, que intentaba huir, mientras el profesor Lupin lo tiraba de la correa.  
"Para librarse de ellos solo hay que dormirlos con la poción que haréis en clase esta tarde y me la traeréis para probarla con la araña" Todos se miraron extrañados. Nunca habían tenido que hacer una poción y luego probarla en otra clase.  
"Ahora lo que haremos será hechizarla para que no nos envenene. Repetid este conjuro conmigo, la inmovilizará"Alzó la varita hasta la altura de los hombros y dijo:  
"Aracvius" A continuación la araña dejó de tirar de la correa y cayó al suelo con un leve crujido.  
Toda la clase miró a la araña, esperando a ver si se inmutaba, pero parecía muerta allí en medio de la clase.  
"Repetid el conjuro antes de hacérselo a la araña, luego os llamaré uno a uno para que se lo hagáis, id repitiendo el hechizo mientras yo despierto al Crazla" La clase repetía el hechizo mientras veían a Lupin levantar a la araña y despertarla con un leve movimiento casi aburrido de la varita. Ahora volvía de nuevo al ataque, intentando escabullirse, pero Lupin la agarraba fuertemente.  
Cuando consiguió que se tranquilizara, fue llamándolos uno a uno hasta que le llegó el turno a Layana. Se acercó tranquilamente a la mesa y miró a la araña, que parecía a punto de abalanzarse encima suya. "Bien Layana ¿estás preparada?" Layana asintió con nerviosismo, levantó la varita y, antes de que pudiera hacer algo para inmovilizarla, se le echó encima y empezó a succionarle sangre.  
Layana sentía cómo se iba yendo su sangre hacia aquel bicho, el cual se apoyaba fuertemente encima de ella, mientras los demás trataban de forcejear para evitar que siguiera succionando. Layana seguía con la varita empuñada, hizo un último esfuerzo, la levantó.  
"Aracvius" La sangre dejó de succionarse. Con los ojos cerrados, sintió que le quitaban el peso de la araña de encima y que alguien le golpeaba los mofletes.  
Abrió los ojos paulatinamente y se encontró rodeada por sus compañeros de curso. Sonó un timbre fuera y luego el traqueteo de la gente saliendo de las aulas y yendo hacia la siguiente clase.  
"¿Estás bien Lay?" preguntó Itahisa. Tenía la cara blanca, parecía asustada, y su voz temblaba al hablar.  
Layana asintió como modo de respuesta.  
"Vamos, te llevaré a la enfermería"dijo el profesor Lupin"Los demás id a la próxima clase." La clase se fue vaciando poco a poco y apenas salió el último por la puerta, el profesor Lupin la ayudó a levantarse y juntos salieron de la clase. Silenciosamente subieron las plantas hasta llegar por fin a la enfermería.  
"Sra. Pomfrey, le traigo una enferma"dijo Lupin sonriendo.  
La Sra. Pomfrey la llevó hasta una camilla. El profesor Lupin se marchó.  
Layana se sentó en la camilla y la enfermera examinó la herida mientras murmuraba algo sobre los profesores que traen animales peligrosos. Layana sabía que el profesor le caía bien, pero que quizás había comenzado demasiado fuerte o que ella era demasiado débil.  
Pasó la mañana en la enfermería y sonó el timbre dando la hora de comer. Volvió a oírse el sonoro caminar de los alumnos por los pasillos. Hizo ademán de levantarse para bajar a comer con los alumnos pero a Sra. Pomfrey le gritó:  
"No puedes bajar, tiene que bajarse el hinchazón" Layana se miró la herida. Donde antes estaba, ahora se veía claramente un bulto de color morado que no tenía buena pinta.  
"Era una araña venenosa"dijo una voz a su espalda. Miro hacia atrás y vio a todo su grupo de amigas que, al parecer, ya se habían enterado de la noticia.  
"Lay¿estás mejor?" dijo Nagaal.  
"Cuando Itahisa nos lo contó nos preocupamos mucho"dijo Emma.  
"Por cierto¿dónde estÿ" preguntó Mallos mirando a todas.  
"¿No estaba hablando con ese chico tan guapo?" "¿Guapo¿Aquel rubio peliteñido?" "Bueno bueno, ya vale, jaja¿porque no bajáis a comer?" dijo Layana terminando con la discusión Después de muchas súplicas y de la promesa a Layana de que volverían después de comer para echarle un último vistazo, bajaron a comer.  
Mientras hablaban sobre los acontecimientos del primer día, apareció Èowyn, una chica de quinto curso, por las escaleras.  
"Estás aquí, y parece que viva, aún" "Hola Eow¿qué tal con tu novio?" "¿Qué novio?" preguntó Èowyn extrañada "Aquel de las babas¿cómo se llamaba?" "Fang"dijo Sket, metiéndose en la conversación.  
Hubo una carcajada general, hasta la aludida acabo riéndose.  
"Bueno me voy para la sala común. Tengo que terminar esto antes de la siguiente hora" Se despidieron y llegaron al vestíbulo, donde se encontraba el Gran Comedor.  
Entraron juntas charlando alegremente antes de separase e irse cada a una a su mesa.  
La gente se apresuraba para ir a la siguiente clase. La hora de comer se estaba acabando, así que las demás se dieron prisa. Luego se despidieron.  
Layana se sentó a comer tranquilamente cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.  
"Vamos Lay¿vienes a la próxima clase?" dijo Itahisa "¿Qué tenemos?" "Pues… Pociones, con los de Gryffindor" "Sí, pero antes he de pasar por la enfermería" "De acuerdo. Yo bajaré mientras" Itahisa se levantó y desapareció por las puertas del Gran Comedor.  
Layana se apresuró y metiéndose las empanadas de calabaza en la boca, salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. Con dificultad subió los pisos, mientras engullía las empanadillas. Cuando por fin llegaba, se topó con alguien y cayó de culo contra la fría piedra del suelo.  
Era el profesor Snape.  
"¡Ah, Garret! La estaba buscando" Layana se levantó con ayuda del profesor y le miró a la cara.  
"La Señora Pomfrey me ha pedido que te eche esto, así que vamos para clase ¿de acuerdo?" Layana estaba anonadada¿desde cuando el profesor Snape iba a buscar a los alumnos cuando caían enfermos¿Por qué tenía que ir a buscarla precisamente a ella?  
El profesor caminó en dirección a las mazmorras y Layana lo siguió, pensando por qué se habría molestado en venir.  
"Podría habérmelo dicho antes, así me habría ahorrado la subida. ¡Casi me atraganto!" pensó Layana para sus adentros mientras el profesor caminaba con paso firme a su lado.  
Al pasar por las mazmorras, notó aquel frío en su corazón que lo encogía. Desde allí se podían oír los murmullos de la clase, que duraron hasta que el profesor traspasó la puerta y Layana la cerró de golpe, haciéndose el silencio.  
Se sentó junto a Itahisa y Sket y una chica de pelo pelirrojo.  
"Hola Lay, estas es Ginny Weasley" susurró Sket señalando a la chica del pelo anaranjado.  
"Ah, hola, encantada, me llamo Layana" "Hola"dijo Ginny con timidez Entonces el profesor carraspeó y se callaron. La clase dio comienzo "Buenas tardes a todos, esta tarde comenzaremos el trimestre con una poción para duplicar objetos, para ello necesitareis los ingredientes que tenéis en la pizarra y que podréis encontrar en el armario de los alumnos." "Seguid las instrucciones correctamente y podréis duplicar vuestras cosas, pero si lo hacéis mal, las cosas podrían desaparecer para siempre. Ustedes verán." Se puso delante de su escritorio mirando a toda la clase y con la pomada de Layana aún en la mano.  
"Pueden comenzar." Dijo secamente, y toda la clase giró la cabeza hacia sus calderos.  
El profesor hizo un ademán a Layana para que se acercara, y ésta lo hizo.  
Snape le quitó poco a poco y con mucho cuidado la venda, y le esparció la crema (que por cierto estaba fría) por la herida que ya estaba volviendo a su estado normal.  
Luego se sentó y guardándose la pomada comenzó la poción.  
Al cabo de media hora, Layana estaba apunto de sufrir un espasmo. La poción que debería haberse vuelto de un color azul zafiro fino, había cogido un color escarlata.  
Sket que se sentaba a su lado, observó su caldero.  
"Bien bien, veamos¿le echaste pelo de unicornio?" "Sí" "¿Púas de cerdo?" "Sí" ¿Corazón de rana?  
"Sí" "¿Echaste uña de cabra?" "¿El qué?" "¡No se lo has echado!" "¿Has hecho tu sola esa deducción, o te ayudó alguien?" preguntó Layana con sarcasmo "La uña de cabra le da el ingrediente final y es muy importante. Se tiene q cocer lentamente para que llegue al azul zafiro" "Vale, vale¿hay alguna forma de arreglarlo?" "Por supuesto señorita Garret"dijo una voz detrás suya. Layana se sobresaltó. El profesor Snape se había deslizado entre los calderos hasta su espalda y escuchaba con atención a las dos alumnas mientras discutían. "De acuerdo. Mire, coja esta anca de rana, añádele un poco de sal, luego la pezuña de cabra, no se le olvide, y ya está" La poción comenzó a volverse de un color azul zafiro parecido al del cielo cuando está despejado.  
El profesor Snape se alejó sonriendo.  
"Vale, ya lo sé para la próxima"murmuró entre dientes Layana.  
Salieron de la clase cuando sonó el timbre y se pusieron en camino a sala común, después de despedirse de Ginny y Sket.  
Cuando pasaron la entrada ("lengua de serpiente"), Layana se puso enseguida a hacer los deberes que le habían mandado. Pasó la tarde enfrascada en libros de Herbología, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones. Cuando acabó de escribir los efectos secundarios de la poción que había hecho aquella tarde, se acordó de que tenía clase con Snape a las ocho, y subió a cenar temprano para llegar a tiempo.  
Cuando llegó al comedor, Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo de las suyas con su clase, reírse de Harry Potter. Parecía que lo encontraban divertido, pero como Layana no, pasó entre los de quinto curso y se sentó entre los de su clase.  
Cuando observó los platos repletos de comida, se dio cuenta del hambre que tenía y comenzó a comer sin pararse a hablar con los que le preguntaban si se encontraba mejor. Durante la cena, sólo se oían los murmullos de la gente (qué día más interesante¿visteis el Crazla?) o el suave tintineo de los tenedores, las copas al chocar con la mesa.  
Layana acabó de tomarse su zumo de calabaza y observó con detenimiento la mesa de los profesores. Allí se encontraban los que a menudo acompañaban los alumnos en sus comidas. No estaba la profesora de adivinación, Sybill Trelawney, que según ella, bajar le nublaba su ojo interior, y se sorprendió al no encontrar al profesor de Pociones por ninguna parte.  
"Seguro que me está esperando"pensó sonriendo, como si aquella idea fuese algo estúpida.  
Layana se levantó y salió al vestíbulo, justo cuando salía también Harry Potter.  
"Oye, perdona"dijo Layana dirigiéndose a Harry.  
"¿Si?" dijo este, y miró extrañado a su amigo, aquel chico del pelo pelirrojo.  
"Me puedes..."Layana empezó a buscar en su mente alguna excusa para poder hablar con él."¿Decir la hora?" Harry la miró abriendo aún más los ojos. Aquellos verdosos ojos miraban a Layana de una forma extraña y mágica a la vez.  
"Claro, son las..." Harry observó el reloj con detenimiento.  
Layana se acercó, pensando que quizás no sabía leer la hora, pero se fijó en que el reloj estaba parado.  
"Bueno, parece que tendré que quitármelo algún día" dijo con bastante gracia y Layana se rió.  
"Pero deben ser las ocho o casi" añadió finalmente.  
"Bueno, pues si son las ocho, me tendré que ir ya, jaja, muchas gracias y cómprate un reloj." dijo Layana dejándolos allí con una sonrisa en los labios.  
Bajó a toda velocidad hacia las mazmorras, pensando en la vergüenza que había pasado hablando con Harry.  
Con un golpe seco cayó sobre el último escalón de piedra de la escalera, llegando por fin a las mazmorras. Abrió la puerta que daba a la clase de pociones y encontró al profesor Snape enfrascado en unos apuntes, y mantenía la cabeza hacia los papeles, escribiendo con una pluma sobre ellos.  
Layana entró silenciosamente y se acercó al escritorio.  
"¿Profesor Snape?" Snape levantó la cabeza. Allí estaban sus ojos negros vacíos de sentimiento alguno y su pelo grasiento bajándole por la cara.  
"Bien, entonces podemos empezar" Layana se sentó enfrente del caldero que había en la primera fila.  
"Bien, hoy vamos a comenzar con una poción de encoger, así que ve añadiendo poco a poco los ingredientes que te vaya diciendo. No tengas prisa o te volverás a equivocar como esta tarde." Layana recordó aquel destrozo y comenzó a echar los ingredientes paulatinamente, tal y como le había pedido el profesor.  
Al primer intento no lo consiguió. Había echado la pezuña de cabra antes que el hígado de rana y tenia que ser al revés. A la segunda no había cocido el tiempo suficiente el corazón de cucaracha y la poción había cogido un color negro oscuro.  
Finalmente, cuando ya debían de ser las nueve de la noche, Layana salió de la clase con las babas de las ranas por toda la ropa. Entonces se encaminó hacia la sala común.  
Allí encontró a la gente metida muy de lleno en sus estudios. Parecía que el primer día se lo habían tomado muy en serio.  
"Bueno, yo tengo que terminar la composición de Pociones para mañana, pero…" bostezó enormemente y añadió: "Creo que mejor me voy a acostar." Y salió en busca de su dormitorio por la escalera de las chicas.


End file.
